The invention relates to systems and methods for color correcting video picture signals. More particularly, the invention pertains to improved systems and methods for increasing the quality and speed of color correction operations.
This patent application describes improvements upon the color correction systems and methods disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,096,523 (the "Rainbow" patent); 4,223,343 (the "Anamorphic" patent); 4,410,908 (the "Luminance" patent); 4,679,067; and 4,694,329; as well as those disclosed in commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 807,815, entitled "Editing System and Method" ; 851,164, entitled "Color Correction System and Method" ; 942,901, entitled "Color Correction System and Method" ; 943,218, entitled "Color Correction System With Traveling Matte and Corresponding Method"; and 943,298, entitled "Color Correction System With Monitor for Use in Recalling Color Corrections and Corresponding Method." The disclosures of these patents and patent applications are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
There is a continuing need to improve the efficiency, speed, and quality of the color correction of video picture signals, especially in film-to-tape and tape-to-tape transfers, and particularly in scene-by-scene color correction. For instance, there is a need to modify the amount of color in a color balanced video picture. Furthermore, there is a need to alter the color level in video pictures without affecting black, gray, and white picture areas. In addition, there is a need for more convenient controls for video signal sources, such as telecines.